James Bond: World of Espionage
James Bond: World of Espionage is a is a single-player and multiplayer menu-based role-playing game developed and published by Glu Mobile as a free app for the Android and iOS platforms. Primarily designed to promote the 2015 James Bond film Spectre, it was released on September 29th 2015. Plot Dr. No After a shark-mauled MI6 agent in Jamaica washes up on shore after investigating a missing persons case near a guano factory owned by Dr. Julius No, M sends Bond to follow up on the case. The factory ostensibly produces organic fertiliser, however it is revealed to be a cover for explosives manufacturing utilising the high concentration of phosphates in guano. After being attacked by assassins before and during a meeting with Miss Taro, one of the Doctor's spies on the island, Bond and fellow trespasser Honey Ryder travel through the mangroves to Dr. No's facility where they are captured by the Doctor's men. There, he dines with Dr. No and is subjected to torture as a pain threshold experiment. Meanwhile, the doctor plans to feed Honey to the crabs, bit by bit. 007 fights back and overcomes him. Dead Again Tomorrow Analysis of Dr. No's explosives by Q Branch found trace elements which matched those used by former IRA bomber and rogue MI6 informant Dorian Reid in Afghanistan. After investigating Reid's activities in Iraq it becomes clear that he plans to detonate a dirty bomb or radiological dispersal device (RDD), spreading a radioactive cloud across Baghdad and leaving Iraq uninhabitable for centuries. Kidnapping Bond's newfound ally Fatima Blunt, Reid ties her to the dirty bomb in the hope of luring the British agent into a trap. Once there, he reveals that his goal is the dissolution of British power by framing 007 and MI6 for the bombing. Bond shoots him and foils his scheme. Diamonds are Forever After Reid is killed in the ensuing firefight, Angolan conflict diamonds are found in his pocket. Bond is sent to infiltrate the diamond-smuggling pipeline which financed Reid, masquerading as smuggler Peter Franks. He is met by Svetlana Koroleva on arriving in Las Vegas and is passed along to the gang's courier Tiffany Case. After being wined and dined by the spy she provides the name of her boss, a powerful socialite named Ruby Cox. Bond finds Cox taking a mud bath at a spa and hands over the diamonds. Ruby then instructs him to play a fixed game of blackjack at a casino to receive their payoff. After 007's cover is blown, she dispatches sadistic assassins Wint and Kidd to kill him. Eventually, the spy convinces them to take both himself and Tiffany Case alive. The assassins oblige and take Bond to Spectreville, where Kidd attempts to torture him with a blow torch. 007 escapes with Tiffany, in the process of which both Wint and Kidd end up crushed below a rail carriage. Ruby isn't keen to follow and after Bond attempts to extract information from her (regarding her employer) he kills her. Golden Rules After finding details of a biological weapon on Cox's hard drive, Q Branch trace a recent transmission to North Korea, where they believe satellite images have detected a bio-weapons facility. 007 is dropped along the Yalu river, near Chosan, and makes his way across the Korean border. Posing as an arms dealer, Bond and his contact Li He dine with Whar Zin, the local warlord. Shortly afterwards Zin has his hit-woman Yana Iskakov make an attempt on Bond's life, resulting in Li's death. After defeating Iskakov in a gladiatorial death match, 007 escapes his captors and continues his investigation, discovering that Zin has created a disease which is now running rampant in the local environment. He further discovers that human testing is being performed by his lead scientist on local villagers. Pocketing a sample from the lab, Bond is taken captive by the warlord's men and is tortured by Iskakov. He eventually escapes and with Zin's men preoccupied combing the forest for him, the spy infiltrates the warlord's bio-weapons facility to stop the spread of the disease at its source. Rather than kill Zin, 007 knocks him unconscious, noting that whoever he is working for will likely finish the job. Slow Down Faster After defeating Zin, Bond recovers a brass key in his prion laboratory which matches a safety deposit box in Switzerland. Analysis by Q Branch reveals that the item is not merely a regular key, but part of a 3D-printed cryptographic hash function. 007 travels to the Alps in search of a matching key, which he discovers in the possession of Anaelle Brouchard, a 'ward' of the mysterious Ludovic de Baleine. Inside the strongbox are a set of plans which outline Baleine's scheme to completely destroy the European Union's currency. Baleine, who believes himself to be a Dauphin of France, plans to seize control of the EU in its wake. Discovering Bond's interference, the Dauphin dispatches assassins led by his tall and immensely strong henchman, Dragomir. After evading the assassin and enlisting Anaelle's help, 007 and his French smuggler contact Justine Dubois infiltrate Baleine's fortress by helicopter, while Anaelle attempts to distract the Dauphin. Bond succeeds at destroying his base of operations and foils his scheme to topple the EU. From Russia with Love After returning from the Alps with the hash function, a Russian defector named Tatiana Romanova approaches MI6's Turkish station, claiming that she can provide MI6 with a cypher which decodes the message. However, she will only defect to Bond, with whom she has allegedly become besotted. 007 flies to Istanbul, where he is met on arrival by Nash, a new MI6 agent working out of Belgrade, and confirms the authenticity of the hash key via Alexander Sechenov, an MI6 mole within the Russian FSB. He then proceeds to meet with station head Kerim Bey, where he witnesses a failed assassination attempt on Kerim's life. The station head suspects the FSB of planting the bomb in his office and uses a secret underground tunnel to spy on them. There, the pair discover that Kerim's old enemy, Krilencu was behind the bombing. Later that evening, 007 accompanies Kerim to the camp of his gypsy friends and judges a dispute between two women. There, Krilencu shoots Kerim and flees. Bond aids his wounded friend to exact revenge and assassinate him. With Krilencu dead, 007 approaches and seduces the cypher girl, before FSB can send out another killer. Tatiana agrees to deliver a copy of the algorithm at a dead drop, which is retrieved by Papa Diablo, a local courier whom Bond enlisted. It quickly becomes apparent that a Russian FSB agent, who had been tailing 007, was killed by an unknown assailant. Now in possession of the girl and the cypher, Bond meets up with Nash and the three attempt to flee the country on the Orient Express. On board, Nash (actually Red Grant) reveals that he is in fact an assassin, working for an unnamed third party, and was ordered to take the cypher, and their lives. 007 eventually overpowers and kills him. Thunderball Skyfall Spectre Part 1 Gameplay James Bond: World of Espionage is a simple menu-based role-playing game played from the perspective of an intelligence agency commander; finding, recruiting, and developing teams of agents. Players spend rechargeable energy to complete missions, with each mission broken into multiple steps (each step requiring energy to undertake). Players can wait for their energy to recharge automatically over time, or can purchase additional energy instantly with premium currency. As players complete the steps they earn experience points which contribute towards levelling up; providing attribute points which can be spent on increasing the maximum energy cap, offence/defence stats etc. Aside from story-based single-player missions, gamers can join an alliance with other players, or take their agency into one-on-one duels against other players. Enemies included re-imagined depictions of Dr. Julius No, Emilio Largo and Red Grant. Levels Reception James Bond: World of Espionage received generally negative reviews from critics, with criticisms levelled at the game's choice of genre and its free-to-play business model. In a review of the iOS version, 148Apps concluded that "...this game offers you a bunch of options to tap on and surprisingly little soul and personality". Likewise, Gamezebo offered similar criticisms, resulting in the title receiving a score of 2 out of 5 from both reviewers. Scoring the game 3 out of 10, Pocket Gamer lamented "Hardly deserving of being called a game, World of Espionage is a shameful use of a beloved licence" . Likewise, Andrew Hayward of Macworld concluded by saying "Pouring money into James Bond: World of Espionage does nothing to make it any more exciting, nor does it unlock the secret fun hidden within—there is no secret fun. It’s an absolute misfire of an espionage game, lacking anything resembling action or strategy." User reviews on the Google Play store remained generally more positive, fluctuating around 3½ out of five stars. Media Images World_of_Espionage_(1).jpg World_of_Espionage_(2).jpg World of Espionage (4).jpg Videos James Bond World of Espionage Gameplay References Category:James Bond video games Category:Mobile games